Computing and network technologies have transformed many aspects of everyday life. Computers have become household staples rather than luxuries, educational tools and/or entertainment centers, and provide individuals and corporations with tools to manage and forecast finances, control operations such as heating, cooling, lighting and security, and store records and images in a permanent and reliable medium. Networking technologies like the Internet provide individuals virtually unlimited access to remote systems, information and associated applications.
In light of such advances in computer technology (e.g., devices, systems, memory, wireless connectivity, bandwidth of networks, etc.), mobility for individuals have greatly. For example, with the advent of wireless technology, emails and other data can be communicated and received with a wireless communications device such as a cellular phone, smartphone, portable digital assistant (PDA), and the like. As a result, physical presence for particular situations has drastically reduced or been reduced. In an example, a business meeting between two or more individuals can be conducted virtually in which the two or more participants interact with one another remotely. Such virtual meetings that can be conducted with remote participants can be referred to as a telepresence session.
With the intense growth of the Internet, people all over the globe are utilizing computers and the Internet to conduct telepresence sessions. Although the capabilities of the Internet allow telepresence activities to be implemented around the world, the various languages spoken are constant boundaries that restrict the global reach of computers with Internet connections. Although conventional techniques enable portions of text to be translated, each computer and/or device must be specifically equipped to handle such translations with an appropriate plug-in or application for a specific language. Even with such traditional techniques, a particular device and/or computer may not be equipped with the specific language (e.g., the appropriate plug-in for the foreign language encountered) in light of the immense amount of languages existing in the world. Based on such linguistic boundaries, the Internet and telepresence sessions cannot reach full potential of enabling a boundary-free virtual environment.